An electric car or the like preferably includes an in-wheel motor in which a driving source is disposed inside a wheel, since driving power can be transferred directly to a tire. Conventionally, power has typically been supplied to an in-wheel motor from the vehicle body side by a wire.
By changing to a wireless power supply, improved reliability with respect to the risk of wire disconnection and support for power feeding from the road can be expected. For example, JP 2013-5544 A (PTL 1) discloses a technique for a wheel power feeding apparatus provided with a non-contact electromagnetic power feeder that uses the phenomenon of electromagnetic induction.